FinFETs are field-effect transistors (FET)s where the body of the FET is a block or fin of single-crystal semiconductor material and gates are formed on sidewalls of the fin. Chevron finFETs are finFETs where the N channel finFETs (NfinFET)s and P-channel finFETs (PfinFET)s are formed on the same single crystal substrate, but at an angle to one another to take advantage of the differences in inversion carrier mobility's of NFETs and PFETs in different planes of single crystal semiconductor substrates. Since only one type of finFET, either the NfinFET or the PfinFET can be formed from orthogonal images (with respect to the sides of a rectangular integrated circuit chip) on a mask used in the fabrication of chevron finFET devices, by necessity, either the NfinFET or the PfinFET must be formed from non-orthogonal images. Not only is precision transfer of non-orthogonal mask images into a photoresist layer on a substrate difficult to control, but also various optical aberrations occur to non-orthogonal images that do not occur to orthogonal images frustrating methodologies to increase the density of chevron finFETs achievable with current fabrication schemes.
Therefore, there is a need for dense chevron finFET devices and methods of malting dense chevron finFET devices.